Sexy God Vampires
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: Yunho comes home after a party where he was bit by a vampire-only to hurt Changmin. Jaejoong comes along after also being bit by a vampire. now montsers are after Changmin's blood-since its the most rare. Yunho and Jaejoong vow to protect Changmin with all their heart. JaeMin/HoMin not good at summaries.


**A/N: **HI, okay so I decided to write a vampire fic! Now mind you its not my first time writing a DBSK/TVXQ/JYJ story. I write on asianfanfics, my name known as suzukikasami, I write a lot of dbsk fics, but this is my first time writing it here on . so enjoy the little things! Sorry if its short and rushed, I tried to explain. And don't worry the flashbacks will come.

**Warnings: **yunho going crazy, blood, and violence

**Chapter 1**

Yunho tried to walk straight but he couldn't. the streets were blurry and the people where hitting him, kind of like the streets of New York. It was nearly after midnight at a club. Changmin was home, he had no idea where Yunho was. He was drunk as hell. He reached to his neck to stop the bleeding, he had gotten bitten by some girl, it was during sex. She bit hard, almost like a…vampire. Fortunately not only has the blood stopped but the wound was gone as well. It didn't seem like it was possible, but at the time, Yunho didn't care.

When Yunho reached his dorm, the door was not open. He couldn't find his key, probably stolen from a saseng. He cursed lowly and knocked on the door. How dare Changmin keep him waiting out here, he was extremely hungry…and thirsty. He banged on the door loudly.

**Changmins pov.**

I opened my eyes when I heard knocking on the door. I sighed in frustration and got up. I dragged myself to the door and looked out of the peep hole to see Yunho swaying back and forth, he looked a bit pale and very drunk. He startled me when he knocked loudly again. I gritted my teeth and opened the door. "YUNHO!"

_**SLAP**_

I fell to the floor smack dead. My face burned with pain. I held my cheek where it was slapped. I could hear the door slam behind me and I shifted my gaze to Yunho who stood there drunk and fierce. He growled at me, "you should've opened the door sooner you ungreatful bitch!" I gasped when he put his hands around my neck. I couldn't breathe, I squirmed all over the floor trying to get out of his grip. He let go and his head tipped backwards, I scurried away from him. When he looked at me again, his eyes flashed red. I gasped. Within a blur, he grabbed me and slammed me into the mirror. I screamed as the glass scraped my face. I fell to the ground. "y-yunho, what are you doing?" he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me to the ground. I gasped out again in pain. He came ontop of me and held my arms far apart. I looked at him with teary eyes, "H-hyung, don't do this…please." He seemed not affected by my pleading. He grabbed my neck and turned it to the side harshly, in my peripherals, I could see sharp fangs sprang out, he brought his mouth to my neck. I screamed out as his teeth pierced my skin making blood dribble down my neck, I suddenly felt weak. I couldn't fight back. I could feel the blood being sucked out of me, the sweet rubies going into his mouth. I whimpered in pain. I could feel his teeth sink deeper into my skin I could feel the skin ripping and tearing through my veins.

**No one's pov**

Changmin lightly struggled against Yunho's hold. Yunho's leg was betweens both of his and his arm was wrapped under to grip his waist, and his other hand was holding the back of Changmin's head. Changmin squeaked out his name in pain.

Yunho all of a sudden lifts up fast and gasped at the air. He didn't feel drunk, but he felt satisfied. He looked below him and screamed out, "CHANGMIN!" Changmin looked at him, his eyes suddenly falling back into his head. Yunho panicked, he didn't know what happened he couldn't remember. All he remember is standing at the dorm door, and that was it.

He moved off of Changmin and picked him up bridal style. He took him to the bathroom and set him in the tub, yes with his pajamas on. He didn't want to embarrass changmin. He turned on the bath water to warm, and plugged the drain. He caressed Changmin's face, noticing that he had a bruise mark on each cheek. His head was slightly bleeding and his neck had blood pouring out of two visible holes.

He suddenly got up and looked in the mirror. Blood was trailed from his mouth to his chin. He gasped as he tasted the red substance. It tasted sweet, it tasted whole. He looked in the mirror facing his image. His eyes widened when he saw himself smirk in the mirror with red glowing eyes. He shook with fear

_Is this really me?_


End file.
